1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the separation and mixing, of particles and, more specifically, to a dry particle stream separator/mixer and methods for separating particle streams into particle groups and for mixing/treating particle groups.
2. Background Art
Previously known techniques and methods are currently used for the separation of aggregates into particle groups. For instance, gravity classifiers, inertial classifiers, centrifugal classifiers, and cyclone separators are well known and used technologies. Amongst other patents, Canadian Patent No. 2,257,674, issued on Jan. 7, 2003 to Cordonnier et al., discloses an air classifier with centrifugal action. Canadian Patent Applications No. 2,068,935 (by Tyler et al.) and 2,294,829 (by Gruenwald) respectively describe an air separator and an air classification of water-bearing fruit and vegetable ingredients for peel and seed removal and size discrimination.
Another known separation method is gravity separation by elutriation. In this process, a predetermined particle group is lifted by airflow against the force of gravity. A finer particle group is collected by an upwardly positioned collector, whereas coarser particles overcome the airflow to be collected at a downwardly positioned collector. The velocity of air has a direct effect on the particle group that is collected by the upwardly positioned collector.
This previously described method is a dry process, in that the fluid used for the separation is not in a liquid phase. Such systems are advantageous in that no liquid is polluted in the separation process. The cleaning of liquids after particle separation is a costly process, and this results in a clear cost-efficiency advantage for dry processes.